


Soft and Soft

by badjujuboo (miztrezboo)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miztrezboo/pseuds/badjujuboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley likes to touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft and Soft

**Author's Note:**

> this is all COLIN CHEEKBONES MORGANS FAULT! And **otta_ff**. She's an enabler (who also owes me her own words to THOSE pics of Col at the IFTA's) And SU THE MAGNIFICENT for her awesome beta work xx.
> 
> Disclaimer: If Bradley and Colin were mine, I'd make them kiss like I used to do with my two Ken dolls, ie: none of this is real

**Soft and Soft**

Bradley couldn't stop touching and Colin was slapping at his fingers in what now must have become annoyance.

"Jesus, Bradley, can't you find something else to do?" Colin said in an exasperated tone, his hand coming up to brush Bradley's away from his shoulder for probably the tenth time since he'd put the jacket on.

Bradley stilled his fingers for a moment, his lips slipping into an epic pout that he knew usually won him his way whenever he'd pushed Colin too far. "But I can't help it. It just feels so—"

"Soft," Colin said with a roll of his eyes, fingertips back on the thin black tie Bradley had chosen for him earlier. "I know, but really, could you give it a rest already? I'm due backstage in half an hour and I still can't get this ruddy tie on." Colin pulled at the lengths around his neck and closed his eyes with a frustrated sigh.

Bradley snickered and slid down from where he'd been sitting on the bathroom bench and watching Colin get ready for the IFTAs. One good thing about hotel rooms, they always had such fabulously roomy bathrooms that had a multitude of uses – the very least washing up. He reached over from where he now stood behind Colin and took the two ends of the silk tie from where they lay on Colin's chest. If there was one thing Bradley was good at after all these years (and one extremely diligent mother on these sorts of things), it was tying a tie right.

He leaned in, relishing the scent of Colin's shampoo and the softness of his hair as it brushed against Bradley's nose. Bradley's fingers flicked and twisted the material in movements he could possibly do in his sleep, nuzzling closer into the fluffy, artfully sculptured mess that was Collin's hair. He'd been right to harangue Colin earlier in the week into not getting it cut. Colin whined that it was tickling his ears and sitting awkwardly on his shirt collars – but like Colin had mentioned earlier, Bradley had a _thing_ for soft and silky, and Colin's hair was like pressing his face against a Persian cat, all sweet-smelling and perfect against his skin.

He was just finishing off the knot when Colin's chuckles reverberated in his chest. Bradley was standing that close that he could feel the movement through Colin's back as it jostled Bradley himself. "God, you just can't help yourself, can you?" Colin's fingers clasped over Bradley's, turning his head so their lips met and Bradley could taste Colin's smile in his kiss. He pressed himself in closer, Colin's cologne and body proving again to be something Bradley couldn't get enough of. There was something so erotic about the dull, soft velvet of Colin's jacket against Bradley's bare chest. Something so intimate and arousing that Bradley found himself getting hard, his cock pressing up against the cotton of his pants, hips grinding into the perfect niche of Colin's arse – Christ, he really _did_ have a problem.

Their kiss was sweet, all light brushes and just enough for Bradley to rock against Colin, thoughts of their own form of after party once Colin was done with his commitments coming firmly to the fore. Colin broke away just as Bradley's hand somehow found its way to his belt buckle. "Not even you can be that quick, James," he said with a sigh to their reflection in the mirror, and Bradley let his forehead drop to Colin's shoulder.

"Under thirty minutes to have you coming down my throat and to the awards on time? Sounds like a challenge to me," Bradley whispered against the pale skin of Colin's neck. His eyes met the blue of Colin's in the glass across from them as his teeth lightly nipped on a particular patch that he knew would have Colin weak at the knees. Colin trembled for a minute, calling Bradley a git before sliding his fingers between Bradley's, shifting them out of harm's way, low on his stomach.

"I'll be back soon enough, then we can time how amazing your mouth can be." Colin's voice said one thing but the sparkle in his eyes told Bradley something else entirely. A challenge accepted, if only put off for a few hours.

Bradley nuzzled at Colin's neck a little more, his lips scattering kisses along his hairline, muting the words he hoped Colin wouldn't figure out _. So soft, so, so soft._

"You never stop do you? Soft and soft." Colin laughed. "Don't think I haven't forgotten you wanting me to sing _Warm Kitty, Soft Kitty_ to you the last time you were drunk."

Bradley's teeth pulled at a small patch of Colin's inky black hair at the nape of his neck, making Colin yelp and squeeze their joined hands together. "I thought we said we'd never mention it again," Bradley mumbled, feeling his cheeks redden with the memory. "Plus I'll have you recall that I was _not_ drunk. Just suitably hung over."

"And I guess that was my fault as well, was it? You were the one who wanted to go to that after party, and you were the one who let us get cornered by that bloody interviewer."

Bradley frowned, resting his chin on Colin's shoulder and _not_ gently shifting it from side to side over the smooth velvet that sat there. "I still think you were flirting with him," Bradley said gruffly, remembering how hard it had been to control his face when Colin was all smiles and laughs, trying not to punch that git in the face when he'd asked if Col's ruddy bow tie was real. How difficult it had been to even answer any of the man's questions when all he'd wanted to do was get Colin someplace secluded and _remind_ him of just who he belonged to. And how _much_ he had drunk to tell himself that it wasn't _anything,_ that Colin was just being Colin, all friendly and flirty without there being meaning behind it.

Bradley _may_ have had a little issue with jealousy. Then again, three years of secretly dating a man may do that to some.

"I promise not to make any jokes about this tie tonight with anyone, I'll not talk to strangers, and I'll come straight home, mother dearest," Colin said, turning in Bradley's arms and wrapping his own around Bradley's waist, fingertips caressing Bradley's still shower-warm skin under the band of his pants.

Bradley huffed, any pretence of continuing his attempt to be annoyed with Colin completely shattered by the look of lust and want reflected in Colin's brilliant blue gaze. Christ, the man could probably bargain with the devil and come out with the upper hand with just a look like that, alone!

"Ha bloody ha, Morgan." Bradley ducked his head, sliding his fingertips up and down the satin lapels of Colin's jacket. He really was a touchy-feely man when it came to fabric, and fuck, didn't Colin buy it for just that reason? Most of the time they just rented or were given suits to wear at these occasions, so Bradley had been surprised to see this particular jacket hanging in their closet the last time they'd been at their flat in London. When he'd asked Col about it, the man had smiled that crooked grin of his that ended in crinkly eyes and simply shrugged his shoulders, mentioning that he liked it.

He didn't mention – though Bradley had thought it was the real reason – how hard they'd fucked when they'd returned to their hotel room after the horror that was the NTA after party. How Colin had bruises on his shoulders from where Bradley had held him tight, pounding into him from behind as Colin's fingers scrabbled for purchase against the floor to ceiling length windows. How he hadn't stripped Colin of anything but his pants, loosened to his knees and boxers pulled down just under Colin's arse – such was Bradley's haste to get inside the man he loved.

Now, fucking Colin all over again with that jacket on was all Bradley could think about. His cock twitched inside his pyjama bottoms as he considered just where in this room they hadn't spoiled with bodily fluids and impressions of Colin's arse against wall and floor and faux leather furniture. Oh, the settee – surely they hadn't done anything there yet? He tugged Colin infinitely closer with by those same silken lapels, pressing his lips to Colin's in a swift yet passionate kiss that buzzed on his skin after he pulled back. They were still so close; Bradley could feel Colin's breath of surprise in warm puffs on his skin.

"Try not to let anyone manhandle you tonight, Morgan. That job belongs entirely to me." Colin smiled and Bradley kissed it off his lips with a snog that was far more teeth and tongue and possession than the "goodbye and have fun" it was supposed to be.

He slapped Colin on the arse as the man stumbled out the door a few minutes reception had called up that his car was ready. Bradley chuckled and settled down on the bed with some rubbish on the TV, the echo of Colin's half-muttered "best investment ever" echoing in his ears.

And if his left hand was currently doing lewd things to the red silk tie Colin had discarded on the bed earlier, all smooth and cool beneath his fingertips, then there was nothing wrong with that.


End file.
